


Dramatic Blond

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Legally Blonde Fusion, M/M, They both go to Juilliard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Hyde enrolls in Juilliard to win back his ex. But then he meets Licht who helps him discover a new dream. He will become a famous actor and show his ex that he’s someone serious. (LawLicht, Legally Blonde AU)





	1. Chapter 1

“Hyde, you need to rethink your relationship with Ayato. You two have been dating for a few years now but it’s clear that you’re more serious than he is. This is the third time he stood you up in a week.” Kuro sat on the porch with his brother. He wanted his brother to be happy and he could only see Ayato breaking Hyde’s heart. Unfortunately, Hyde was a hopeless romantic.

While Kuro was the oldest, he rarely pried into his siblings’ lives. He thought it was best to let them be free to make their own choices. He refused to let someone hurt his brother though. “You have your whole life in front of you, Hyde. After you get your Bachelor’s degree, you’re free to do whatever you want. You can help with the family business or backpack through Europe. Just don’t waste your time on something troublesome. Love isn’t everything.”

“You can say all that because you’ve never been in love before.” He brushed Kuro’s words aside. Hyde thought that he was being overprotective. He dated Ayato throughout high school and most of university so he thought they were both serious about their relationship. He had been distant recently but Hyde still had faith in him. “Last week, I saw him buy a ring. I think he’s going to propose to me soon.”

Kuro fell silent and he wished that he was better with words. He tried his best though. “Look, I don’t want you to get your hopes up with this guy. Isn’t there something else you want to pursue? What about all those dreams you had when you were a kid? I remember you had a lot of fun ones. You said you wanted to open a petting zoo filled with cute hedgehogs.”

“I was six when I said that.” Hyde reminded him with a chuckle. He had to admit that he let go of many of his dreams throughout their relationship. Ayato would ask him to focus more and more on him. He didn’t want to think all that time and his emotions were wasted on nothing.  

The door opened behind them and they turned around to see Lily poke his head out. He had a hesitant expression as he told them, “Ayato is in front of the gate. He said he wanted to talk to you, Hyde, but I didn’t know if I should let him in. Should I tell him to come back tomorrow?”

“You should’ve told me that he was here sooner, Lily! He probably wants to apologize for missing our date. Open the gate for him. You two go back inside and let me talk to him alone.” Hyde jumped to his feet and raced down the steps. He ignored the worried look Lily had and the way Kuro shook his head. As he reached the bottom, Ayato’s car stopped in front of their home.

He felt both hopeful and nervous as Ayato stepped out of his expensive car. Hyde didn’t want those emotions to reflect in his smile and he managed to hide it. He leaned against the hood of the car and faced Ayato. “Did something come up to make you late for our date? The concert already started but we might be able to catch the second half.”

“I don’t think we’ll be able to make it to the concert. I still wanted to see you tonight and talk with you, Hyde. You look great tonight.” Ayato started and took his hand. Hyde thought of the ring he saw him buy and his hopes rose. He didn’t drop onto his knee like he expected him to. “I want you to know that you’re a great guy and anyone would be lucky to date you.”

Ayato let go of his hand and placed his hands in his pockets. “I’ve been thinking of my future. You know that I want to be a singer like my parents. After I graduate, I will go to Juilliard. I need to be serious. That’s why we should break up.”

“What?” Hyde yelled. “I thought you were going to propose to me. I saw you buy a ring!”

“I bought a ring for myself since I received a letter from Juilliard.” He said and Hyde’s head began to spin. “I thought you knew we weren’t something serious. I considered marrying you since you’re from an affluent and rich family but it won’t work out. It’s better for my career if I marry someone serious. We had a lot of fun but it’s time to focus on my career. Goodbye, Hyde.”

Hyde was too shocked to react and he stood still while Ayato patted his shoulder. He could only watch him drive away. Kuro moved to stand next to him and lightly pulled on his arm. “Are you okay, Hyde? Let’s go back inside and get you hot chocolate. You’ll move on and find someone better.”

* * *

“Hyde, I said I would support whatever you choose to do after you finish college. Are you sure you want to go to The Juilliard School of the Performing Arts though?” Kuro asked him as he walked through the hall with his brother. He wouldn’t be so reluctant if Hyde didn’t enroll in the school for the sake of a man. The siblings couldn’t dissuade him. “This place is competitive.”

“They already accepted me into the school. All those years I would sneak a peek at my Christmas presents and then act surprised turned out to be good practise for this. I’m a good actor, aren’t I, Nii-san?” Hyde chuckled. They walked down the hall of an apartment building near the school. Kuro offered to help him move his things into his new home. “This is my suite.”

They stopped in front of the door and he placed his boxes on the ground to take out his keys. He was confused when he couldn’t unlock the door. Hyde wondered if the landlord had given him the wrong key. The brothers didn’t notice someone walk towards them. He gasped when someone kicked his back and he fell forward into the door. He turned around to see a stranger glaring at him.

“What are you doing in front of my door?” The man said with a distrustful scowl. He didn’t wait for Hyde’s reply before he accused him, “It looks like you’re trying to break into my apartment, Demon. You have ten seconds to run away before I kick you again. This time, I won’t hold back.”

“That was you holding back? You look like an angel but you have one nasty kick.” Hyde groaned and rubbed the spot he kicked. He was certain that he would have a bruise there. He took out his lease agreement to prove that he lived in the building. As the man skimmed it, Hyde told him: “I just moved in. Do you live here as well?”

“I live in 205, the apartment you were trying to open. This lease says your apartment number is 206. That’s next door, Stupid Hedgehog.” Licht lightly tapped his knuckles against the apartment number hanging between their doors. Due to the placement, people would often confuse the apartment’s number. “Didn’t the landlord tell you that the room number is to the door’s right?”

Hyde shook his head and made Licht groan. He told himself that there was nothing he could do if it was a simple misunderstanding. Licht already had a headache and he wanted nothing more than to collapse on his couch. Since he missed the bus, he had to walk for an hour to return home. He gestured for Hyde to step aside so he could go into his apartment.

“Um, I think my key is stuck.” Hyde sent Licht a sheepish smile.

“Great.” He hoped Mahiru’s shop was open so he could rest there while he waited for a locksmith. Licht took out his phone to check the time. His stomach growled and he was reminded that he hadn’t eaten yet.

“I’ll pay for the locksmith.” Hyde offered. He took out the spare key the landlord gave him and opened his door. He felt guilty for locking Licht out of his home. “I’m sorry, Angel Cakes. Do you want to wait in my apartment? We have Chinese. Since we’re neighbours now, this is a great opportunity to get to know each other. My name is Hyde Lawless Servamp.”

“Licht Jekylland Todoroki.” He introduced himself and shook the hand Hyde held out to him. He had to admit that he had a charming smile for a demon but he knew better than to enter the apartment of a man he barely knew. Licht wasn’t one for pity or handouts either. He brushed aside his offer and said, “It’s alright, I can stay with a friend.”

Hyde nodded to him and walked into his apartment. He left the door open as he carried his luggage into the room. The apartment that was already furnished and he placed one of his bags on the couch. Licht’s eyes widened the moment he spotted a large, elaborate hedgehog cage. He pushed his way past the two and raced to adorable animal. “Hello, Mr. Harinezumi!”

“Did you just squeak like a hedgehog, Lichtan?” Hyde started to laugh and he hugged his stomach. He dodged the kick he aimed at his head and stepped back. Licht glared at him for a few minutes but his attention was quickly stolen by the pet hedgehog scratching on the bar. His face softened and Hyde thought it was intriguing how his expression changed so quickly.

“I named him Dr. Jekyll. Do you know how to pet a hedgehog without being pricked?” Hyde stood next to him and gently took the hedgehog out of the cage. Licht could see how gentle and careful he was with the small creature. He knelt next to him and rubbed his finger over the hedgehog’s forehead.

Licht accidentally dropped his satchel on the floor and a few books fell out. Hyde helped him gather the textbooks and he noticed that they were mostly for music history. They also appeared to be old and used. He handed it back to Licht and asked, “Are you going to Juilliard as well? I’m in the Fine Arts. It looks like we’re the same age so we might be classmates.”

“I’m pursuing my Master of Music so I doubt we have any classes together. I plan to become a brilliant pianist and spread my music to the world.” He said confidently. Hyde couldn’t tell if Licht was joking or if he truly believed that he was an angel. He smiled and played along with him. He picked up his hedgehog again and held it close to Licht’s face.

“Dr. Jekyll really likes you. It must be your angelic light.” He said playfully but Licht nodded with a proud smile. From his reaction, Hyde guessed that Licht truly believed that he was an angel. He chuckled softly and thought that it would be interesting being neighbours with him. He only turned away when Kuro placed a suitcase next to the door and spoke to him.

“This is the last bag. I brought in everything while you were talking with your new friends. You owe me lunch for all this work. My back hurts now,” Kuro groaned and rubbed his shoulders. He brought in the bags while Hyde talked with Licht because it looked like they were having fun. He hoped that meeting new people would help his brother move on from his ex.

With that thought, Kuro lied: “I got a call from the office so I need to go. Text me if something comes up. Goodbye, Hyde.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to a slice of the pizza?” He asked and Kuro shook his head. They waved to each other as he left the apartment. Hyde took the pizza box and held it out to Licht. “It looks like I’m sharing this with you tonight, Angel Cakes.”

* * *

Hyde stared at his phone but Ayato hadn’t replied to his texts. Last night, he spoke with his ex-boyfriend and they agreed to meet on a bench on campus. He was excited to see him again and mend their relationship. He spent his last year in college working hard so he could enter Juilliard. Ayato said his family wanted him to be with a celebrity so he would become an actor.

“He’s an hour late…” After dating him for years, Hyde knew that meant Ayato had stood him up once more. A heavy sigh escaped him. His class didn’t start for another hour so he didn’t know what he should do. He spotted a small music store across the street and he jumped to his feet. As he walked into the store, a sunny bell chimed.

“Good morning. Is there a particular instrument you’re looking for? I’ll be happy to help you.” A brunette behind the counter greeted him with a warm smile. “My name is Mahiru and I own this humble, little shop. If you’re a new music student at Juilliard, I hope you’ll find everything you need here.”

“I’m in the Fine Arts but I want to buy a CD of classical music for studying. It makes babies smarter so hopefully it will help me too. Admittedly, I don’t know much so can you help me find a good one?” Mahiru nodded before he led him to a rack of CDs. Hyde glanced around the shop and then he pointed to a guitar hanging on the wall. “That acoustic guitar looks cool.”

“Guys hoping to pick up people with the acoustic guitar has kept my shop open for years.” Mahiru joked and took down the guitar. He strummed a few cords and it was clear that he was skilled. His brown eyes also held a hint of nostalgia. “When I was a teenager, I fell for that act. That guy broke my heart but he helped me discover how much I love music.”

“Break ups are hard.” Hyde signed. Mahiru had seen many people enter his shop and he recognized the heartache in his red eyes. He couldn’t help but feel sympathetic.  

Mahiru replaced the guitar on the wall before he selected a CD from the rack. He slipped the disk into a CD player and a hopeful tune filled the shop. “This song helped me during my breakup and it might do the same for you. It’s on the house. Hyde, we’re strangers so it might not be my place to give you advice. I just want you to know that you’ll move on and find someone else.”

“But I don’t want someone else!” He argued and then he went to tell him about Ayato. Mahiru knew that Hyde likely needed someone to vent to so he simply nodded along to his story. Once he was finished, he slumped into a chair. “We were supposed to meet earlier but he didn’t show up.”

“Maybe that’s for the best.” Mahiru said softly. He bit his lower lip and tried to think of the best wording. “From what you’ve told me, Ayato doesn’t seem like the best guy for you. He sounds like an asshole. He might not be physically abusive but he has been very selfish in your relationship. You’ll lose yourself if you stay with Ayato.”

He could see that Hyde was still uncertain. He took out a map of the campus and circled a performance hall. Mahiru handed Hyde the map and the CD. He said, “There’s a small concert playing at ten tonight. It’s free and you should go. Maybe the performance will help you find a better dream than Ayato.”

* * *

“I thought Mahiru said that this was a concert.” Hyde looked through the small window on the door. The room was dark and he couldn’t see anyone inside. He placed his hand on the door handle and he found that it was unlocked. He opened the door slightly and a beautiful song flowed out of the room. He walked into the room and followed the alluring song.  

On the stage, Licht was playing the piano. He told him that he played the piano but he never imagined that he would be so talented. The music enchanted him and held him spellbound until the whole world disappeared around them. Different emotions overwhelmed him as he listened to the passionate song. He stood still as the song slowed and faded away.

Licht yawned and stretched his arms over his head. The music room was closed after hours but Licht would sneak inside to practise the piano. He looked up and his eyes met Hyde’s. He hadn’t heard him enter and he was surprised to see him. He quickly gathered his things and then stood. “What are you doing here, Shit Rat? We’ll both be in trouble if someone catches… Are you crying?”

Hyde touched his cheek and he realized that there were tears on his cheek. Licht took out a napkin and handed it to him. He mumbled a thank you and wiped away the tears. It was embarrassing to cry in front of a man he only knew for a few days. He tried to mask how he felt and joked, “You play like an angel, Lichtan! You’re already a master so why are you here? Was that  _Für Elise_?”

“Yes, it was.” He nodded but he was suspicious that Hyde merely wondered into the room. Mahiru was the only person who knew that he practised after hours. He wouldn’t tell someone unless there was a good reason. He looked into his red eyes and he saw a flame that had died long ago. Hyde was a good actor so Licht almost didn’t notice the slight shake in his laughter.  

“Mahiru told me that there was a concert here and it could inspire me to find a new dream. You really are something amazing, Angel Cakes. What is it like to be so passionate and talented? I entered Juilliard but I’m not serious about art or music.” Hyde laughed at himself and Licht appeared confused. He briefly told him about Ayato. “I came here for love but it’s not working out well.”

“Wait, you came here to follow a man and Juilliard was just part of that plan? The admission rate is less than ten percent.” Licht was shocked by Hyde’s motivation for enrolling into the school. “So, instead of pursuing your own dream, you dropped everything for a selfish man. That’s the weirdest reason I have ever heard. Is that what you told the admission office during your interview?”

“Oh, why did you enroll then?” Hyde shot back.

Licht’s back straightened and he met his eyes. He didn’t try to hide his pride. “I was raised by a single mother and the men who repeatedly broke her heart. Each time someone walked out on us, I would play the piano to make her smile. It’s my dream to do the same for people around the world. I have sacrificed a lot and I worked myself to the bone to get where I am now.”

“It sounds like you have a chip on your shoulder.” He playfully tapped Licht’s shoulder. When he looked down, Hyde flicked his forehead. Licht scowled at him and Hyde lightly brushed his fingers over the spot he flicked. “That little chip will turn into a boulder if you keep dwelling on it, Angel Cakes.”

“A boulder can either drag you down or be used to crush demons. When you’re not born into privilege, you need to work twice as hard. We weren’t rich enough to own a piano so I would play the piano displayed in the mall. I worked two jobs in addition to my classes. But, in the end, all that work will be worthwhile when I have my first recital and see my mother in the front row.”

It was clear that Licht was close to his mother and cared for her deeply. “That’s sweet, Lichtan.”

“No, that’s the chip on my shoulder.” Licht corrected him. He mimicked Hyde’s earlier action and lightly slapped his shoulder. “Everyone has one. I suggest you use yours as motivation, Shit Rat. Dreams are what separate us so tell me about yours. You don’t deserve to be in this school unless you’re driven and working towards something.”

“You know how to rub salt into my wounds, don’t you, Angel Babe?” Hyde sat on the piano bench and drummed his fingers over the keys. “I’ve been coasting by in school and I didn’t make a backup plan for my future. I wouldn’t know what I would do, anyways. I thought a ring on my finger would be all I need. It’s a little late to find a new dream now.”

“You truly are a hopeless hedgehog. Do I need to point out the obvious to you? You can start here! The school accepted you so they must’ve recognized something in you.” Licht placed his hand next to Hyde’s on the keys and played a chord. “Of all the programs in Juilliard, you chose acting so you must have a slight interest in. Follow that instinct and see if it leads you to a new dream.”

“I like Shakespeare and have some of his plays memorized already.” Hyde gently took Licht’s hand and smiled at him. He lightly kissed his fingertips. “ _I’ll follow thee and make heaven of hell to die upon the hand I love so well._ ”

“Save the Shakespeare for a casting director, Shit Rat.” Licht took his hand back and lightly slapped his chest. “Let’s head back home. It’s late.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I thought you were going to help me practise my improv, Angel Cakes. You’re paying more attention to Dr. Jekyll. He’s cute and all but I asked you to come over to help me with my improv class. You can pet him and read lines from a hat at the same time.” Hyde waved the upside-down hat in front of Licht. When he didn’t respond, he tapped the hat against his nose.

Licht swiped the hat from him and used it to lightly hit him as retaliation. Slips of papers flew into the air between them and Hyde waved them away. He picked one of the papers from blond hair and unfolded it. “Scenario: You are a demon who patrols the underworld. One day, you see an angel on the other side of the gate. What is the first thing you say to this angel?”

“I don’t remember writing that as a prompt.” Hyde took the paper from him and found that it said something different. He chuckled and said: “Of course, you would make something up with angels and demons, Lichtan. Can’t you take this seriously and read the lines like I asked you to?”

“You asked me to help you with improv and that’s what I’m doing. These prompts are from your textbook so you already thought of lines in response while you wrote them down. This is the best way to help you create a scene on the spot.” Licht told him. His reasoning made sense to Hyde so he nodded. “The angel tells you that he intends to break down the gate. How do you respond, Demon?”

“With a declaration of peace and love.” He cupped his hands around Licht’s. “ _Sweet angel, there’s no need to be so violent. Give us a chance before you decide we’re all evil demons. I will open the gate for you and show you the Demon Realm. We’ll go wherever your heart desires. Maybe you’ll discover that we’re not so different and decide to stay with us._ ”

“ _Demons took the love of my life. I cannot forgive them for their crimes against angels_.” Licht said to change the direction of the improv skit. Even if he was merely practising his acting, he felt flustered by his light flirting. Hyde was attractive and he could easily picture him on a large stage. More than his looks, he was talented. His eyes appeared sincere and his smooth voice was almost able to trick him.

“ _Your angel left you for a demon? Then there’s only one thing we can do, Angel Cakes. Let’s date and make your ex jealous! So, what do you say?_ ” He asked but Licht’s response was to hit him with a pillow. Hyde managed to catch the pillow and tossed it back to him. He chuckled and gathered the loose papers. “I guess I went too far. Let’s pick another scenario.”

“Give me a second to think of one you can’t turn into a cheesy rom-com. Do you have any suggestions, Jekyll? Squeak, squeak.” He spoke with the hedgehog as if it could understand him. Their interaction made him chuckle. He could almost believe that the two were having a conversation. He was certain that there wasn’t anyone else like Licht though.

His hedgehog hopped off his lap and scurried into an opened closet. Licht stood and followed the small animal. He guessed that it wanted to explore its new home and it was drawn to dark places. He pulled a cardboard box out of the closet so he could find Jekyll. As he set the box aside, he noticed a colourful scrapbook inside. He didn’t think Hyde would own something so childish.

Hyde noticed him staring at the scrapbook and he took it out of the box. He sat next to Licht and opened it on his lap. “I made this when I was a kid. My baby brother must’ve put it in here when we were packing. Lily is pretty sentimental. It’s a scrapbook of my dreams. My drawings haven’t improved since I made this so it would be impossible for me to get into Juilliard on my art skills.”

“Your drawings aren’t the best but these dreams are interesting. Is this a farm of hedgehogs?” Licht found Dr. Jekyll and petted him fondly.

“A petting zoo, actually. I planned to only have hedgehogs in my zoo. They’re the cutest animal in the world so you don’t need anything else.” He told him but he was a little embarrassed of his six year old self. Licht didn’t laugh at his silly dream though. He pointed to the next picture and Hyde told him, “That’s me building a fortress on the moon. I also want to find a talking whale and befriend him.”

They continued to go through the scrapbook together. He flipped to the next page where there was a stage drawn in crayon. “I forgot about this one. I wanted to star in a production of  _Hamlet_ with my friend, Ophelia. We planned to rewrite the play and have Ophelia actually team up with Hamlet. They would pull an elaborate prank on the Uncle. The ghost dad helps them too.”

“You read a Shakespearean tragedy like  _Hamlet_ when you were a kid? I can barely understand those plays at this age.” Licht didn’t know if he should be impressed or question how a child discovered the play. “You know a lot of quotes from Shakespeare’s plays. Did you practice them with Ophelia like what we’re doing right now?”

“She joined the drama club in high school and I would help practice her lines. Ayato didn’t like me hanging out with her though. I tried to tell him that Ophelia and I were just friends but he was pretty possessive. Ophelia and I eventually stopped talking and we drifted apart.” He shrugged but Hyde now regretted losing that friendship.

“Isn’t that a big, red flag?” Licht understood that it was difficult for the person in the relationship to see those flags in the moment. His mother dated demons because she thought they were fallen angels. She was a hopeless romantic and believed she could fix them. They broke her heart more often than not. It taught him that demons won’t change until they want to improve themselves.

Hyde closed the book. “My new dream is for Ayato to see me on that stage and regret dumping me.”

“Why is your new dream still centered around your ex when you have this scrapbook of better goals?” Licht leafed through the pages. He thought that it was a shame he gave up on himself long ago. He didn’t know if he could say anything to dissuade him. “Greedy isn’t the worst thing to be, as long as you’re honest and work hard to get what you truly want.”

Hyde’s phone buzzed and he checked the email. “They just posted the audition dates and requirements. It looks like we have to cancel our study session next week. I have to pick a monologue and memorize the short scene they sent me. This is going to take up my weekend and I probably won’t get a big part.”

“Only if you act half heartedly. Print out that script and I’ll read through it with you.”

* * *

Mahiru hummed softly as he polished a trumpet. He considered himself lucky to have a music shop close to Juilliard but it kept him very busy. At least he managed to find free time that day. He was expecting a visit from Hyde and Licht since they agreed to have lunch together. He loved both cooking and music. Mahiru offered to cook for them and they were out buying groceries.

The door chime rang, signalling that someone had entered his store and he looked up. It wasn’t Hyde or Licht though. Mahiru didn’t recognize the man. Due to his blue hair, he assumed he was also attending Juilliard. He put on a professional smile and greeted the man. “Welcome. Is there anything you’re looking for? I would be happy to help you.”

“Are you Mahiru?” The question made him pause but he nodded. Mahiru didn’t know how the man knew his name before he gave it. Then, he said: “Hyde told me about you. I wanted to talk to you about him.”

“You must be Ayato.” His brown eyes narrowed. Hyde had only told him about one other man in his life that went to Juilliard. He had to admit that he looked different than he imagined. The man was handsome but much older than Hyde. He appeared to be only a few years older than Mahiru. When he started to speak, Mahiru raised his hand.

“Let me stop you right now. Hyde told me about you, Ayato. It was wrong for you to string him along and I won’t let you do that again. Hyde is my friend. Whatever you want from me, my answer is no. So, please leave my store right now.” Mahiru gestured to the door but then he noticed Hyde’s car in the store window.

Mahiru tried to think of what to do as Hyde parked his car. He was worried that Hyde would cause a scene once he sees his ex-boyfriend again. Before he could, Hyde spotted them as well and waved happily to them. He walked inside and yelled: “Hi, Nii-san! You came earlier than I thought he would.”

“Nii-san?” Mahiru repeated in shock. He looked between the two and Kuro nodded. He couldn’t find a family resemblance between them. Yet, it was clear that the two were siblings by the way they interacted with each other. Hyde poked Kuro and then hugged him briefly. After he talked with Kuro, he faced Mahiru to introduce his brother.  

“It looks like you already met my brother, Kuro. Is it okay if he joins us for lunch? I accidentally agreed to hang out with him today without realizing it’s the same day we were supposed to have lunch. Kuro doesn’t drive down to New York often.” Hyde explained. Mahiru felt guilty for his earlier assumption and readily nodded. “It looks like Licht needs help with the bags. You two talk while I help him.”

“Just put the bags on the counter. I’ll start cooking in a minute.” Mahiru waited for Licht and Hyde to leave until he apologized to Kuro. “I am so sorry I mistook you for Ayato. Hyde didn’t tell me he had a brother but it was still wrong of me to make assumptions. I was planning to cook ramen. Is there anything special you want in your bowl? It’ll be my way of apologizing.”

“Don’t worry. I know the family resemblance is hard to see.” He was glad to see that Kuro was understanding. “I’m happy that Hyde has a friend who would defend him. Honestly, I was concerned about him enrolling in Juilliard. It would be troublesome if he started dating Ayato again. He’s an adult but I still worry about him. Actually, I wanted to ask about him and Licht.”

“They’re close friends despite their differences.” It was clear to Mahiru that he cared for his family. He smiled up at Kuro and placed the trumpet in a case. “But they do need supervision or else they’ll find something to fight over. Go join them upstairs while I flip the open sign. You and your brother must have a lot of catching up to do.”

“I’m pretty sure Hyde has a lot more to tell me than the reverse. I don’t get the chance to meet interesting people often. Well, today might be an exception.” He said before he walked away. Mahiru could feel himself blushing as he watched Kuro leave. He didn’t know if he was flirting with him but his subtle smile was rather charming.

Hyde stayed behind while his brother walked up the stairs. He looked between the two and a knowing smile spread across his face. After Mahiru locked the shop door and flipped the open sign, he approached him. In a teasing voice, Hyde said: “What do you think of my brother? He seems to like you. It’s rare that he’s taken with someone so quickly. You should have another lunch with just him.”

“Kuro seems like a good guy but I don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship.” He told him. “Anyways, I’m busy with my music shop. I don’t know if I have a lot to offer him in a relationship.”

“Don’t say that, Mahiru.” Hyde clapped his hand on his back. While he and Licht were neighbours, he doubted they would’ve become so close without Mahiru’s advice. He thought he could repay the favour. “We’ve known each other for a few months now but I rarely see you go out. Close the shop on a Sunday and go on a date with Kuro.”

“I doubt he’ll ask me out.” Mahiru shook his head.

“Let me show you a trick! It’s called the ‘bend and snap’. When you want to catch a guy’s attention, pretend to drop something. You bend down, wait a few seconds and then stand up like so. It shows off your ass and he won’t be able to take his eyes off you. Now, follow me.” He dropped a pen on the ground. Hyde bent down but then he heard a loud clatter behind him.  

He looked back and saw that Licht was struggling with a drum set. He must’ve accidentally walked into the instrument. Hyde went to help him and straightened the drums. He laughed and asked him, “Are you okay, Lichtan? You’re not the clumsy type who walks into things.”

“It was nothing!” He insisted with a blush. He hoped Hyde wouldn’t be able to see how flustered he was. Licht didn’t know how Hyde would react if he told him that he distracted him and made him walk into the drum set. He couldn’t meet his red eyes so he turned to Mahiru. He changed the subject and said, “I came down to ask if you want any help cutting the vegetables.”

“That would be great.” Mahiru smiled at his friend. “I’ll have lunch ready in twenty minutes.”

* * *

“I’ve never been to a musical before. It was more fun than I thought it would be but it’s a little too flashy for my tastes.” Licht told him as they walked out of a small, local theater. The sunlight made him wince after sitting in the dark for an hour. A shadow fell over him when Hyde held a textbook over his head. He grinned down at him and lightly tapped the book against his hair.

“Lighting and other technical things are the unsung heroes of a production. They enhance the actor’s performance. I guess you wouldn’t feel the same since you want to be a concert pianist. You’re the type who prefers working alone too.” Hyde said and replaced his textbook in his bag. “I picked the musical so what do you want to do next?”

“I need to stretch my legs after sitting for so long. Let’s walk through the plaza and look around.” Licht suggested but he was already walking forward. They fell into step next to each other and discussed the musical. He was rarely about to pull himself away from his piano but going to the theater was a fun change of pace. Hyde’s company made it better than he would admit.

Licht left his class and his attention was drawn to a crowd across the courtyard. He was curious about what had their attention. “What’s so interesting about this wall?”

“Our professor must’ve just put up the audition result.” He took his hand and pulled him towards the crowd. Hyde thought that it was best to wait for the crowd to thin before he checked the list. He did his best at the audition but he doubted he got a large part. “Will you come watch me even if I’m just an extra on stage?”

“Did you see what part you got already?” Licht stood on his toes in a vain attempt to see past everyone to the audition result sheet. The text was too small for him to see at a distant. In the corner of his eyes, he noticed Hyde shake his head. “Then why would you say you’re an extra? You’re hopeless, Shit Rat. I’m interested in seeing that play though. What is it?”

“ _Romeo and Juliet_. I like that play but I was hoping that they would put on one of his lesser known plays. Maybe a comedy like…” Hyde trailed off. Licht noticed his gaze appear far away and he turned around to see what caught his attention. A man approached them but he didn’t recognize who he was. He saw how Hyde stiffened. “Oh, Ayato. I don’t see you around campus often.”

“I switched programs a week ago.” Ayato told him. Licht found himself stepping in front of Hyde slightly. He didn’t know why he felt protective of him.

“You switched majors in the middle of the semester?” Licht didn’t hide how doubtful he was.

“His parents are influential people in the music industry and they’re almost as wealthy as my family. Almost.” Hyde whispered into his ear. Licht rolled his eyes at Ayato and it was clear that he was far from impressed by the man. “I didn’t see you at the audition. What part did you try out for?”

“My fiancé and I auditioned to be Romeo and Juliet.” He answered. The short answer echoed in Hyde’s mind and he felt himself froze. Fiancé? They dated for nearly seven years yet Ayato proposed to someone else shortly after their break up. A few months ago, the news would’ve devastated him. Hyde neither felt sad nor upset now.

“Shit Rat, who’s Tybalt?” Licht interrupted them. He faced them and tapped his knuckles on the piece of paper. “You’re playing him and not an extra. I don’t remember much from high school English class but I think he’s important.”

“I got the part?” Hyde knew Licht wasn’t the type to lie but he was still in disbelief. He skimmed his finger over the names until he found his own. Next to his name was ‘Tybalt’ in black and white. He read it a few times and a smile slowly spread across his face. Suddenly, Hyde hugged Licht. He spun in a circle and his feet was lifted off the ground. “I got the part!”

“I know, Shit Rat. I was the one who pointed it out to you. Put me down before all this spinning makes me puke. I will throw up on you.” He warned. He felt dizzy when he placed him on his feet again. Licht wasn’t angry after he saw Hyde’s large grin. He had never seen him so happy or proud. That smile had a charm that made his heart skip.

“I wouldn’t have been able to get the part without you, Lichtan. Thank you. I’ll take you out for dinner as a treat.” He took Licht’s hand and started to pull him away. He faced Ayato and said, “You’re playing Mercutio. I can’t wait for our big scene together.”

Hyde grinned at Ayato before he walked away with Licht.


	3. Chapter 3

“Licht, thank you for helping me but you didn’t need to carry so much. It would’ve been simpler if we just took two trips.” Mahiru told his friend. They were moving supplies from Mahiru’s car to his shop. Licht’s arms were full and he could barely see in front of him. He knew the layout of the shop well and Mahiru kept everything organized so he wasn’t worried about tripping over anything.

Walking only became difficult when someone covered his eyes. He was taken by surprised and he turned around sharply. The boxes he was holding almost toppled over but the person behind him managed to catch them. He also took the boxes from him and Licht was able to see that it was Hyde. He smiled at him and nodded towards the open door. “Did I surprise you, Angel Cakes?”

“It’s impossible to sneak up on an angel. The only reason I didn’t kick you when you covered my eyes was because I knew it was you. You’re like a child with your stupid pranks, Shit Rat.” Licht rolled his eyes at his behaviour. When he turned back to the door, Licht had a small smirk on his face. He found him amusing even though he called him annoying at times.

“Are these boxes filled with rocks or something? They’re heavy. It’s impressive that you were carrying so much on your own. I need a shoulder rub after this. Will you give me— Shit! That hurts, Lichtan.” Hyde pouted at him when Licht interrupted him with a soft kick. “You’re going to make me drop these.”

“Stop exaggerating, Shit Rat. These are just receipt paper and other supplies Mahiru brought for his shop. They’re not that heavy.” He was carrying the box with ease so he knew that Hyde was lying about the weight. Hyde pretended that the box was heavy and jokingly bumped his arm against Licht’s. He blushed and hoped that Hyde didn’t notice how he stared at him.

Licht accidentally dropped the box. The way Hyde winced and crouched onto the ground made him think the box fell on his feet. Worriedly, he reached out to help him and see if he was hurt. Hyde smoothly took his hand and kissed his fingers tips. He could barely stifle his laughter as he grinned up at him. “Were you worried about me, Lichtan? That’s so sweet but I’m not hurt.”

“I was worried you broke the supplies in the box. We’re normal people who can’t afford to replace things frequently.” Licht took his hand back and opened the box. Once he saw that nothing was broken, he lightly kicked Hyde’s chest. He fell back but he continued to smile up at him. “I’m going to give you my hand to help you up and you better not trick me again.”

“But it’s so fun,” He joked. Licht still held out his hand to him and pulled him to his feet. Then, he brought the supplies into the shop. He placed them beneath the register. A short distance from him, Mahiru was counting the inventory on display. He didn’t look up from his list. He was accustomed to their banter and he knew that it would never escalate to violence.

“Thank you for bringing those boxes in for me. I’m glad they weren’t a casualty of your flirting. You two aren’t in middle school anymore so you shouldn’t do immature things like pick on your crush. Keep it simple and asked each other out already.” Mahiru decided to poke fun the two in exchange for Hyde teasing about Kuro yesterday.

“What are you talking about?” They both yelled at the same time. Mahiru giggled at their reaction. He didn’t know if it was funny or tragic that they were so blind to their own feelings.

“After that joke, I don’t know if I should give you this but here you go.” Licht pulled out a ticket from his bag and placed it on his desk. “Next Friday, I’m going to participate in a piano contest. My manager was able to get tickets for everyone I wanted to invite. I hope you can make it. This one is yours, Shit Rat. Don’t lose it because I’m not getting you another one.”

“I get one too?” They grew closer over the last few months but Hyde was pleasantly surprised that Licht invited him to see his performance. He took the ticket from him and slipped it into his wallet for safekeeping. “I can’t wait to see you play on a big stage again. The last time was the day we first met and you were just practising then. I get to see you in a fancy suit now.”

“Don’t get your hopes up, Shit Rat.” He muttered and sat in front of a piano on display. He played a sweet chord and Hyde remembered the night they became friends. Licht grew up with little and he had to work hard for what he did have. He didn’t have the expandable money for a fancy suit. He said, “If you don’t behave yourself and be respectful at the performance, I’ll kick you out personally.”

The door opened and they turned to see Kuro enter. Hyde was surprised to see him since he wasn’t expecting his brother to visit. “What are you doing here, Nii-san?”

“I think I forgot my bell here when we had dinner. I have the day off so I decided to drive down and get it myself.” He explained and walked to him. Hyde couldn’t help but notice how his brother would glance at Mahiru occasionally. He wasn’t the type to take a long car ride to New York for a simple bell. He walked to Mahiru and smiled shyly. “Hello.”

“Welcome back to New York. I’m glad to see you again so soon, Kuro. After you called last night, I found your bell and set it aside.” He stumbled over his words because he was flustered by his lazy smile.

Hyde leaned close to Licht’s ear and whispered to him. “If we’re immature middle schoolers who pick on our crush, those two acts like awkward middle schoolers with their first crush.”

“We’re all adults here so don’t call us middle schoolers, Shit Rat. Well, your maturity might be in question. Learn personal space.” Licht said and pushed his face away from him. He was blushing because of how close he was. He tried to hide his reaction to his closeness and turned to Mahiru. “Do you want me to watch the shop while you run up to get that bell?”

“That would be great, Licht. I’ll get it right after I hang this guitar.” He stood on his toes to balance the instrument on the hooks. Kuro moved next to him and helped him hold the guitar in place. Mahiru would’ve liked to talk more with Kuro but he only came for the bell he forgot. “Do you have anywhere you need to be after this?”

“Actually, Mahiru, would you like to go out for lunch with me?” Mahiru wasn’t expecting him to ask him out. His hold on the guitar accidentally slipped and it fell off the hook. The guitar hit Kuro as it fell and Mahiru rushed to help him. His nose was bleeding and he pressed a napkin against the swelling.

“Oh, God, I’m so sorry. Does it hurt? I’ll get you some ice.” Mahiru stroked his light hair gently and that eased the pain for Kuro. He took his hand and reassured him that he wasn’t hurt. There was still a look of worry on his face and Kuro rubbed his thumb over the furrows between his brows. He relaxed and said, “We should have a doctor look at your nose in case it’s broken.”

“You should take my brother to the emergency room.” Hyde suggested and lightly urged them towards the door. “Leave me and Lichtan in charge of the shop. You can trust us.”

“Okay. Can you put everything in the backroom and then lock up the shop? Hopefully, the wait won’t be too long.” Mahiru handed his shop’s key to Licht. Then, he took Kuro’s hand and helped him to his feet. “I’ll drive you to the hospital, Kuro. My car is outside.”

Hyde watched the pair leave with a secretive smile. He waited until Mahiru’s car disappeared down the road before he flipped the open sign to close. Licht was surprised when he suddenly took his hand and pulled him outside. “Hey, where are you taking me, Shit Rat? Mahiru left the shop under my protection. As an angel, I can’t leave.”

“We’re just stepping out for a minute and we’ll finish everything when we go back. Mahiru won’t know that we left. Trust me, Lichtan.” Hyde locked the door and tilted a grin at him. With his hand on his back, he led Licht down the street. They passed several shops and he wondered what he had planned. The confident smile he had compelled him to follow Hyde.

Licht scanned the shop windows as they walked. He didn’t notice Hyde stop and ran into his back. They were in front of a store that sold men’s suit. He didn’t know why he would take him there but he followed Hyde inside. An employee greeted them politely but then she sprayed cologne in front of them. Licht coughed and waved his hand. “What the hell?”

“This is our new cologne from Calvin Klein. It’s called  _Love_. Do you like it?”

“We’re here for a suit.” Hyde said and quickly covered Licht’s mouth. From his irritated expression, he knew that Licht would’ve said something rude if he didn’t stop him. His hand moved to his waist and took him to a row of jackets. He waved the employee away and said, “We don’t need any help at the moment. I’ll call you back once we need to take the measurement.”

“Wait, Hyde, you don’t need to buy me a suit.” Licht tried to stop him but he was once again swept away by Hyde. He held a white jacket against his chest and hummed thoughtfully. Hyde grabbed a few more and then guided him to the changing rooms in the back. He gave the armload of suits to Licht and then lightly patted his back. “Get in there and try these on for me.”

“Will you slow down, Shit Rat? I already have a suit that I plan to wear for my performance. You don’t need to buy me one.” Licht insisted.

“This is something I want to do for you. This contest is important for you and it’ll be a big part of your dream to become a pianist. You supported my dream so it’s my turn to do the same for you now.” His red eyes became soft and he said: “Without you, I would’ve never tried out for Tybalt. I owe you much more than dinner and a suit.”

“I thought you took me out to dinner because you wanted to make Ayato jealous.” He spoke his thoughts without meaning to. It was difficult to know what Hyde was thinking sometimes. Licht wasn’t sure about his own feelings for Hyde. At first, Ayato only irritated him but now he felt jealous. He didn’t know why.

“I took you out to dinner because I wanted to celebrate with you. I’m buying you a suit because I know this piano contest is important to you. Ayato has nothing to do with my decision.” Hyde wrapped a tie around his neck and pulled him closer. Licht could hear the honesty in his voice. “You should try on the white suit jacket. It’s the perfect colour for an angel like you.”

“Okay, I’ll try on a few. You have good taste for someone who wears so many gaudy rings.” Licht took the suit jacket from him and walked into the changing room.

* * *

“What did you think of our run through?” Hyde asked after his rehearsal was over. They would often walk home together. That day, Licht’s practise ended early so he decided to watch the rehearsal while he waited for him. He couldn’t take his eyes off the play whenever Hyde was on stage. Hyde played Tybalt’s hotheaded personality with a roguish charm.

“I had to stop every five minutes to look up a translation of Shakespeare’s work to know what everyone was saying. I’m glad that people don’t talk in that flowery style anymore. It’s best to be direct and blunt when you talk to others.” He said. The irony that he couldn’t be direct with his growing feelings for Hyde wasn’t lost on Licht. “With how often you quote him, I might have to buy a book and carry it with me.”

“Out of everyone here, you’re likely the only one who doesn’t question my Shakespeare knowledge or acting ability. Most people in the master program went through their bachelors here so they got a chance to network. They see me as an outsider since I transferred in.” Hyde groaned.

“Ignore them. You’ll prove yourself and they’ll shut up soon enough. It was the same when I entered the music program.” Licht’s encouragement was blunt but it made Hyde smile softly. Despite his sharp words and glare, he was a good man. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“I have a DVD collection of Shakespeare’s plays with modern subtitles for normies like you. Do you want to marathon them with me? It’ll be a forty hour marathon of ‘thou’s and ‘thee’s.” Hyde burst into laughter when he saw the expression Licht made. He appeared utterly horrified by the prospect of watching a marathon of plays. Truthfully, Licht thought it would be fun if Hyde was there.

The stage was mostly empty since the other students left soon after rehearsal ended. Hyde jumped onto the stage and held out his hand to Licht to help him up as well. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell him that he didn’t need his help but his red eyes compelled him to place his hand in his. They walked around the stage and Hyde thought the spotlight highlighted Licht’s sharp features beautifully.

“Shakespeare created scenes that endured the test of time.” They stopped next to the balcony set piece. He climbed the ladder to the balcony and leaned over the edge to smile down at Licht. The balcony wasn’t very high and he was able to cup his cheek. “ _O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night being o’er my head as a winged messenger of heaven._ ”

“Isn’t Juliet is supposed to be the one standing on the balcony while Romeo says that line from the ground?” Licht wasn’t as familiar with Shakespeare’s work as Hyde was so he couldn’t quote the next line. He helped him practise enough to know a few of the other lines though. “ _I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear demon, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee._ ”

“My prof will kill us if he heard us re-arrange the lines like this.” Hyde joked but he played along by improvising additions to the classic lines. “ _What’s in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. Juliet? Sweetheart? Love? Thou art an angel. My angel is thou._ ”

“I don’t think ‘sweetheart’ was a common endearment back then, Stupid Hedgehog.” Licht stepped up a few steps of the ladder until they were eye to eye. “ _With love’s light wings did I o’erperch these walls. For stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt. Trust me, Love, I’ll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange._ ”

They unconsciously leaned closer to each other. They were only reciting lines from the play but it felt different from when he would practise with others. Hyde felt his heart start to race and he ran his fingers through the white streak in his dark hair. Licht’s whisper brushed over his lips. “I have no idea what I just said or if I even said it right.”

“It was perfect, Angel Cakes. I never thought I would hear you say something so corny and cheesy.” A small chuckle escaped him and he leaned back.

“Oh, speaking of names, I have something for you.” Licht shrugged off his backpack so he could take out his gift. The ladder shook slightly as he took his hands off the bar. Hyde placed his hands on Licht’s waist to keep him from falling backwards. “When you were paying for the suit, I saw this and bought it for you. I was going to give it to you after your opening night but this seem like a good time. Close your eyes.”

“I hope this isn’t a trick, Angel Cakes.” He said but he closed his eyes. He heard a small jingle and he wondered what it could be. Hyde felt something cold against his neck but the warmth of Licht’s fingers quickly chased it away. He opened his eyes and looked down at see a nametag hanging around his neck. He held the silver tag in his palm and then traced his finger over his name.

Licht blushed and told him, “I couldn’t afford to get it engraved so I did it myself. Don’t laugh.”

“I love it.” Hyde tucked the necklace beneath his scarf. “I’ll wear it on opening night.”

“Is that you, Hyde. Rehearsal ended already so you shouldn’t be here.” They turned towards the voice and Hyde recognized the director of the play. He was disappointed that their moment was interrupted but he knew they had to leave. Licht climbed down the ladder and Hyde followed him. The director continued to lecture them. “You can’t play on the sets. I need to lock up.”

“I’m sorry,” Hyde said. He light nudged Licht towards the door and said: “I want to talk to the director about the play. You should head out first since our talk will probably bore you. But know that  _parting is such sweet sorrow._ ”

Licht rolled his eyes when he heard the quote but he had a light smile as he left. Hyde walked back to the director. “Mr. Callahan, I want to thank you for this opportunity you’ve given me. I know it’s a risk to give me the role of Tybalt since this will be my first production. I won’t let you down on opening night.”

“I hope you won’t. There is something I would like to ask you though. My organization is holding a fundraiser next week.” The director handed a pamphlet to Hyde. “Maybe you and your siblings can come. It’s a great cause to donate your time and money into.”

“Is this the reason you gave me the role? You wanted my family’s support.” His family was wealthy and successful so organizations would often invite them to fundraisers and events. From a young age, he knew the were only invited because of their prestigious name. Hyde’s lips twisted into a scowl and he thrust the paper back to him.

He didn’t bother to listen to the director’s response before he turned and stormed out of the theater. He wondered if he was cursed because he saw Ayato in the hall. He tried to ignore him and walk past him. Ayato’s voice echoed him. “It looks like you’ll get the lead for our next play. You’ve earned it.”

Hyde slammed the door but he was so numb that he didn’t hear its loud crack behind him. His only thought was returning home. He almost walked past Licht without speaking to him. He only stopped when he grabbed his arm. As soon as Licht saw his eyes, he knew something was wrong. “What happened?”

“I have to pack and go back to California.” Hyde’s declaration shocked him. He pulled his arm out of his grip and walked past him. The cold rejection stung Licht. They were having fun together only a few minutes ago so he didn’t know what happened to make him upset. Not one to give up easily, Licht walked in front of Hyde and blocked his path.

“What about the play? You can’t leave when they need you to be Tybalt.” Licht reminded him.

“Look, Licht, I don’t belong in Juilliard. Thank you for trying to help me and everything else.” The confidence he gained after landing the role was taken from him. Hyde simply wanted to return home and lick his wounds. “When you become famous and have a piano recital in California, you should visit me. Give me a call. Say hello. You are the best thing about this place.”

“Where are going? Your dream is only just beginning.” Licht desperately wanted him to stay. “Hyde, you should know—”

“The only reason the director gave me the part was because he wanted my family to donate money to his organization.” He spoke over him.

Hyde looked down at the ground and bit his lip. “I didn’t get the role because of my talent or anything like that. There’s no reason for me to stay. I should’ve known too. When Ayato broke up with me, he said my family name was the only reason he dated me. God, I just want someone who wants me for me but I’m not going to get that here. Goodbye, Licht.”

Licht was paralyzed and he couldn’t stop Hyde from leaving. He stared at Hyde’s back as he left. He was too far to hear Licht’s whispered confession. “You do belong here. I know you’re worth so much more than a name.  _A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet_ , after all.”


End file.
